monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Goresha Rotti
100px Goresha Rotti is the daughter of a pair of zombies, and a student at Flaunt High. She is also known by her drag persona, Robin Graves. She is a character created by pixiesera. Biography Personality A jack of all trades, Goresha does sports, acting, music, and some crafting/sewing. She has a big head and a bigger ego. She's a nice person, unless you get in her spotlight. She'll take it personally and she's not afraid to play rough. Goresha wants a scholarship to the best university. She works hard to get good grades and to perform well in extracurriculars. She isn't sure of what she wants to do after her time at Flaunt High just yet and so has taken a variety of different classes. She enjoys performing comedy and playing volleycrawl but she is keeping her options open for now. She doesn't like speaking zombie and usually speaks English but her zombie accent comes through (long held out words, groans, and the like). She's learning to use this as an advantage in her stand-up routine. Appearance Goresha has big and curly purple hair with a lighter purple streak. She has two different colored eyes, one pink and one purple. Her skin is various shades of greens, depending on the area. Being a zombie leads to flesh and limbs occasionally falling off. Goresha has learned to sew herself back together, so this isn't a huge issue. With her always being busy and on the move she doesn't always have matching parts available and that's where her mismatched body comes from. It's taken her until well into puberty to accept herself as she is but she now has a strong sense of self worth. She purposely wears more revealing clothing to show herself off. Goresha prefers to wear comfortable sportswear and is frequently seen in gym shorts. History Goresha attends Flaunt High School. After her first year at Flaunt High Goresha became familiar with the stage and everything that went into a performance. She had already known that she liked being the center of attention and putting on a show but didn't expect to be so excited by costuming and make up. With some encouragement from fellow students she signed up for the school's yearly drag show, and through this was introduced into the world of drag. She fell in love with it and created her own drag act to perform. Drag Persona For fun, Goresha performs as a drag king named Robin Graves. Goresha describes his character as "a lady killer with a rough exterior, but you can't help but gaze at him". He's a punk that shows off an attitude but also loves to be the center of attention. His strong personality is evident in his stage performances. Robin Graves wears black and leather clothing, tight pants and vests (to show off his arms; his best feature). His hair is pulled back and he has light stubble on his face. Relationships Family COMING SOON Friends COMING SOON Romance COMING SOON Enemies COMING SOON Pet No pet right now. In the future she would love to own a dog, preferably a big and energetic one. Gallery File:goresha-rotti-fullbody.png|Sketch by Pixiesera, linework and colors by LondonSpear Trivia * Goresha's original design was created by the artist SugarSpike. Pixiesera adopted the character design and adapted her to be a Monster High fan character. * Goresha was made for the August 2019 round of Glamonstas. Category:Characters Category:Pixiesera Category:Females Category:Zombie Category:Flaunt High